


This Darkness is The Light

by gildedwinged



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedwinged/pseuds/gildedwinged
Summary: “That the nights were mainly made for sayingthings that you can't say tomorrow day.”- Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys





	This Darkness is The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crumpled_Paper (LilyBlackthorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBlackthorn/gifts).



> So this is my first ever written work and it was also my contribution to Radiance.  
> There was also a little bit tweaked in it now that I'm just aware of :'))  
> All grammars and mistakes are my own since I don't have anyone who could beta for me *bow*.
> 
> I also wanted to dedicated this work to Cloudy :,) Thank you for all of your motivations, you heard me all already and seriously I can't thank you enough.

It’s one of those long nights where Will could not sleep, especially on a strange bed from an unfamiliar place like this old motel Hannibal has chosen for them to spent a night. The pillows are firm, the duvet is snug, and the sheets are pristine.

Hannibal sleeps soundly on the separate bed with his back turns to Will and here Will is, staring up at the dark old ceiling with a busy mind, full of constantly unwind thoughts.

It has been four months since that fall, since that fateful night when Will dragged them both into the depth of the Atlantic Ocean. Fallen along with Hannibal with his heartbeat was the last thing Will was aware of. He remembered how afraid he was when he dragged an unconscious Hannibal onto the shores with the thought he might lost him forever. He can not survived separation then, he pretty damn sure he could not survive separation now. Especially not after he has chosen Hannibal. Not after everything.

They spent almost two and a half months for recovery in a little log cabin hideaway in the woods. Turned out Chiyoh has helped to find this cabin for them. Of course it’s Chiyoh. She supplied with necessary aid kit and provided meals for them everyday.  
During those recovery weeks, they spoke little to one another. But that doesn’t stop Hannibal from taken care of Will despite he got shot on his side. He ignored his own health to worried on Will’s own.

  
_“Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you, and find nourishment at the very sight of you?”_

Hannibal was so careful of him, as if he still wouldn’t believe that Will was here with him. As if he was afraid one day Will might run away from him again.  
Will wanted to assure Hannibal that he want this too, that he has no second thoughts and what they shared was beautiful, and it still is. But words were different when they lived inside of you so he chose to keep it down. But the urges only grow stronger every day.

The faint moving sound on on the wooden floor startled him a little, bring Will out his thought. A body moves, Will’s eyes latch on, follow to the sound as he allow himself to veers toward the familiar figure.

  
Even if it’s for a mere moment, he cannot look away from Hannibal's form; and for a little while, he allow himself to stares.

  
Bedelia last few words to him still echoed inside his mind. _“But do you ache for him?”_

What does he feel? What is it, Will wonders, about this man that he cannot shake. He knows he couldn’t live without Hannibal. Knowing full well that he defies reason at times, Will can't change the way his heart races when Hannibal is near; like some thought he cannot place, lingering on the edges of his mind. Is it the passion to which he applies to himself, or is it the goodness, he realizes, that lurks within him? Could it be the way he knows he will always be safe, or the way he could fully know himself when he’s with him. Especially those feelings only get stronger everyday.

Moving restlessly within the sheets, Will angle himself so he can study Hannibal, and really look at him. As Hannibal grabs a plastic cup, glides effortlessly towards the chair, scans the window, and finally be seated. Every move is like liquid fire, graced and poised, ready and at ease. It seems as if Hannibal is lost in thought, unaware that Will is wide awake and dark eyes scrutinize his every move. That ash brown hair now have grown longer, cascades around his ears in a cluttered mess.  
Will thought of many things and his mind stop at that specific moment when Hannibal turned himself in for him.

  
_“I wanted you to know exactly where I am, and where you can always find me.”_

Hannibal’s words that day echoed loudly in his mind. His heart tighten a bit. Just since when did the man who enjoy killing and turn it into art, who didn’t care about anything, who love to manipulate and so clever in every single move, gave up his life just because Will had rejected him. Suddenly something hit as he realizes how much Hannibal love him despite so many times Will has rejected Hannibal, refused him and turned his back to him and Hannibal was still there, unwilling to give up on him; and no matter how long it takes, he’s willing to patiently wait for Will. Waiting for him to come back to him. Waiting for him to come back home.

Will can feel his eyes grow intense as he watches him further. Hannibal lounging in the chair, pouring himself a cup of water and the way those exquisite lips meet the cup. How many times for the past few months had the beauty of his lips captured Will gaze, the lips that suggest both tenderness and cruelty; where he could not look away. How many times had he thwarted thoughts of how they would feel, or taste, in the moments he felt wildly alive?

It's when Hannibal feels Will’s gaze. He slowly averts his eyes to meet with the young man.

  
The trembling wave of uncertainty erupts overwhelming Will just as that piercing stare meets his eyes. Caught red handed, he closes his eyes for a moment and moves within his sheets. But Will just can't stay there and just avoid them. Urgently, Will surges forward meeting that gaze once more, feeling its power surge and flow over him. They look at one another intently, then Will nods him over.

Intrigued, Hannibal decides to approach Will and find out what is on his mind. The heat of his gaze, the time with which be held, was just a second too long. Deciding to temp fate, Hannibal stands quietly and walks toward Will. He can't shake one second of wanting to be close to the young man.  
Will had half covered himself once Hannibal stood. A million thoughts still formed and flood through his mind.

  
“ Here,” Will scoots over to his side and pats the empty side, “lay down with me.”

  
Hannibal takes acute notice of the young man who'd just eyed him from his bed. Confusion and interest are now peaked and his brow quirks.The bed dipped as Hannibal slowly climbed in next to him. Will was on left side, facing Hannibal, waiting for him to settle down. This is the first time they lay next to each other like this, it brought a sense of intimate comfort to both. He relaxed into the bed with one arm folded behind his head certainly unsure of the moment. Once he settled, he met Will gaze.

  
Out of the many questions Will decided to asks him the question that burned on his mind all these past months, "Are you ever going to ask me why I did what I did that night?", he paused for a second and moved in closer without realizing it. “Why I pulled us down on that cliff, to kill us?”. Though he didn’t meant to add the last phrase.

A moment passed, Hannibal says “And yet we didn’t die. Do you wish us to die then?”.

  
“Just answer my question first”. He wasn’t entirely certain to himself what was his thought before he pulled them down to the ocean tide. But he was sure that when he found himself alive and still very much breathing on shores, he knew he wanted Hannibal to be alive with him as well.

  
Hannibal turned his head, and averts his eyes on the ceiling . "I guess I don't need to." His words hung in the empty silence between them.

"And why is that?" Will asked again, intent on pushing him to answer.

"Because..," he finally said after pausing for a moment. "To die upon the hand I loved so well, is everything I could ever dare to imagine." Then those eyes held all of the familiar times as they slowly meet Will's, "I'd choose to die under your hands rather than to live without you.” Hannibal swallows before continue, “I need you Will. I will always do. And I don’t want anyone but you. Only you Will.”

  
That was all too clear. Will stare at him, unable to respond. Deep down somewhere inside him, Will knew the answer to himself, but as he heard these words from Hannibal’s own lips, a wave of sweetness floated into him and his heart tighten once more. Everything is flooding through Will all at once and for a second, he feels like he couldn’t find his breath.

  
Part of Hannibal wondered, is Will going to turn away like he always did? Is Will going to rejected him this time? What was he thinking behind those dark eyes. A succession of emotions wrought themselves all over him face, confusing him further. Will chest, normally light and carefree, heaved with an intensity that he watched before settling back on his face. Clearly Will is in distress of some sort, but he remains quiet.

  
Unable to hold eyes contact any longer, Will switch position onto his back and at the same time turns his gaze away from Hannibal. His hand accidentally brush slightly against Hannibal's own. The electricity of that small contact jolt, caused Hannibal to change fate once more.

Then Will feels Hannibal gathering his hand, his fingers within his, just light touch at first but enough to send Will over the edges again.There was a time and a place for words, for action, and this was a moment of touching.

  
Will ears became loud, a roaring within his blood was too much to bear. With only a few moments of Hannibal touch, Will was overwhelmed. Hannibal could see the wheels turning, the peak of emotion flare, and most noticeably...Will didn't pull away. Gently, Hannibal carefully took Will hand in his, slowly as he try to lace his fingers with him. Will chest grew more intense, his breath barely audible.

  
Will's hand...so soft...against his. Hannibal knows Will was feeling a series of emotions yet he didn't choose to push him away. Just as he nearly had Will hand in his, Will bolted upright and out of the bed, grabbed a jacket, and left the room, leave Hannibal to look after his form.

  
Once he disappeared from the room, a seconds decision had Hannibal following him.

  
Too much, what does it mean? What am I doing? Will's mind ran rampant with questions, feelings, emotions all surging forward at once. The lid was off, and just like himself, out to brace himself against the wall. He needs to calm his fast beating heart and the night breeze help to cool him down. Hurriedly, he tied his jacket closed around him as if trying to close of the lid to all the emotions he's currently feeling. The wall offered support, but he felt like he was a wisp on the wind. His curls stick on his forehead in the direction of wind, his feet grow cold on the cement. The door behind him opened, oh god, his mind races. When the door closed and Hannibal comes behind Will, his footsteps were faint then he stopped at a safe distance from Will. But then Will interjected his words, "Hannibal."

  
He wasn't having it, "Yes?" his voice sang through the breeze as it reached Will ears. Hannibal voice held confusion, excitement, and a vulnerability that tore at Will soul. He half expected Will to reject him, hit him, fight, argue or yell. He just wasn't prepared for what Will did next.

  
Will tried to shove it down, but the emotions only surged forward. His mind became a beacon want to seek out the solace of Hannibal arms. I have to know, they echoed in his mind. Release me, they whispered, no more hiding this time, no more running away.  
“I…”, Will’s voice had sunk to a whisper. “I don’t want anyone but you either.”

  
Without hesitation, Will abruptly turns, seeking out Hannibal arms with the full force of those voices washing away within the depths of his arms. He has completely fall into Hannibal’s warm, to the maroon of his eyes.

  
Before Hannibal could react, Will lips was on his, pressing on Hannibal’s own.

I’ve been fallen with you, but now this time I’m falling ...and I'm falling into you...Hannibal, Will thoughts. It was like when you first get in, it’s cool, the waves knock you over, and then the water embraces you. It was all around him now. Hannibal and his arms, his kisses fervently seeking him out with equal fervent need. There was no facade here, no predispositions or rules, just feeling and emotional let go, freedom, home. Hannibal hands moved fast, but eager, sought and found. Time seemed to slow the moment Will fell into his embrace. It feels so right when he fell into Hannibal. Will could feel his need, the need he'd sated when Will reciprocated.

 

Hannibal surprise gave away to need and desire as he captured Will lips against his. Hannibal wanted him, like he always has and always will with the rush of emotions poured out of him. He surged forward meeting Will on this kiss, this journey he'd so longed for. It was a new place, a place where confusion replaced longing within a moment fleeting instance.

  
Safety, passion, intensity, surprise, longing...Were these just Will feelings?

  
Hannibal propelled them forward until they hit the wall at his back. His insistent mouth parting Will’s lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves.Will clutched at Hannibal’s shirt, holding on him for dear life, like a riptide dragging them down to passions door. Time seems to stop at that moment and the world might turned upside down. When they parted to catch their breath, a split second where time stood still, their gazes displayed the need, the hunger and desire of this one moment in time. Yes, it was time.

Hannibal caress Will’s scar and when Will made no move to turn away, Hannibal lost himself within Will welcoming lips once more. They kiss each other like their lives depend on it. Will kissed him like he was a man searching for endless water, something to quench the thirst in his heart; A man who'd finally found his home.

  
Hannibal kissed Will like he'd never been loved. It was fire, the flame that leap from Will’s heart to his lips and burned his soul. He touched him, he sought him, his lips finding Will’s neck. Hannibal’s hands finding anything else to hold him closer still. He could feel Will needs, the passionate way as Will bit his lower lip as his hands grip Hannibal’s hair, pulling him closer.

  
At that moment, Will knew that there will be no turning back, but he doesn’t care. He chose Hannibal, and nothing else mattered anymore. Hannibal has waited enough. They have waited long enough.

  
After the fall, a little part of him still don’t want to fully give in to Hannibal, that little part of him was the old Will Graham. But now Will knows, he finally at peace. And the beast inside him has fully awaken. No more running. No more resistance. Not anymore. Despite what the future holds. From now on there will only be the two of them. Together.

  
When they finally parted for the second time, they stare at one another in the eye, and smiled. Will was still in Hannibal’s arms and neither of them wanting to let go. They rest their forehead against the other, sharing each other warms, and breathe.

  
Under the roof of the old motel in the middle of nowhere, for the two of them, home isn't a place.  
It's a person.  
And they're finally home.


End file.
